


Double Shot of Love

by KilluasGon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluasGon/pseuds/KilluasGon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave meets a homeless boy, and takes him in as his own. Insert love and mush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Double Shot of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably be updating this at least once a week- Hopefully.  
> Oh man it's so cheesy it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED THIS CHAPTER. Tacked stuff on to the end because I was inconsistent and I'm so sorry. That's what happens when you take a big break in between. All better now.

JOHN EGBERT  
\------------

 

Dulling daylight engulfed everything in the immediate area, setting the whole town ablaze with shades of orange and hues of red. Another day done and over with- Leaving another unbearably cold night ahead. John wasn't one to openly complain though- yeah it sucked living on the streets, not having a home to go back to, but he had clothes, a warmer than average coat- And his hard days work of begging on street corners made him a good five dollars. Not much? I beg to differ (pun definitely intended). That was a sandwich, and a nice toasty cup of hot chocolate. Seeing as it was winter, nothing sounded better and more nostalgic than a cup of hot chocolate from the lone coffee shop on the corner that his father and him used to visit.'A Latte Fun'. Yeah the name was cheesy, but hey, his Dad and him both had a weak spot for puns. It was a memory held close to his heart, seeing as it was one of the better ones involving his father.

It wasn't that his Dad was a bad man, exactly the opposite in fact. He owned a little bakery, and constantly showered John with warmth and love that he was too stubborn to openly reciprocate- But his father knew. Business was always booming, little stores like theirs that had an aura about them that enticed passersby always did well enough to at least keep afloat during the rough economy. That was where the issue seemed to be though. It was always just enough- no matter how many hours his father put in, even with his help, it was always just enough to make it through the next upcoming month. It took time they could have spent together enjoying one anothers company and twisted it into something else. The arguments were endless, and constant 'why's and 'what's the point' were spouted creating a tense atmosphere between the two of them. But that didn't last very long.

That only lasted long enough for John to build a deep rooted grudge against his father and their bakery that was more out of love than anything else. All he wanted was time with him, time he could enjoy, but that time was spent baking cakes and filling orders. It was no surprise the boy wasn't fond of sweets anymore.

Winter was the only time his father would attempt to make up for the time wasted, taking John out at least one a week to get his favorite chocolatey beverage and lunch. John appreciated it, and always put his jealousy aside for the time being, it was no use being upset over his father's abundant love of his shop when he was taking time out just for him.

Remember when I said it didn't last very long?

15 years old, and the shop had been shut down. No more shop, no more income, only debt and his father left. But even that changed. It's amazing how when tragedy hits, everything goes downhill all at once. Their debt vanished- only because they no longer had a single thing to their names. They moved to the streets, holding out in hotels and once every cent was gone they hid out behind businesses that always had their AC and heat set on an auto timer- so during the year they could keep nice and temperate when necessary. Two years of that, and a lack of proper care, his father became ill, and within a month he had passed. Leaving John to himself.

And now, here he was, 17, almost 18, years old providing for himself. Of course the majority of people in town assumed he was some college student trying to pay off debt but he really wasn't- he was just looking for a meal- even if it was two dollars in order to buy some fries from McDonald's. Anything made a difference.

John tugged his blanket out of his backpack ad he walked down the dark alley just enough to stay out of sight from people passing during the night, and pulled the soft, but worn fabric up over himself, body shivering lightly from the sensation. It always felt good to just close his eyes and rest, his body usually didn't have the necessary energy to keep him going for too long on a normal basis. He was lanky, and his bones were just noticeable- no meat per say to hide them. His skin was coated in a fresh layer of dirt that he'd probably clean off later down the block at the gym, but for now, it wasn't a big issue. His eyes fluttered shut as he shifted his head onto his backpack/makeshift pillow and drifted off to sleep.

 

DAVE STRIDER  
\-------------

 

As the sun peeked through the window of his average sized apartment he groaned in disbelief. Morning came way too soon- It was as if he had just fallen asleep after his long endless night of gaming. Dave rolled over with a loud sigh squinting and trying to make out the digital numbering on his alarm clock. 6:40. Oh. He laid back, slight aggravated. He did just get to sleep.

Dave Strider was your average teenager minus the fact his Bro made enough money for him to never need to work, and he opted out of college even though it would have been a full ride- free, no charge for anything. He was just honest to god lazy, or at least that's how he appeared- He liked living an easy going life where his days were filled with nothing but eating and vegging out on the couch, but he had wanted more too, he just didn't know what more was. Thankfully, his Bro was there to happily straighten him out- Forcing him to do something productive instead of wasting his life away. At first, the idea of working at a local coffee shop sounded way too lame- But, though he'd never admit it out loud, he enjoyed it. Actually getting to see and converse with real people was a much needed change- And eventually maybe, it would lead him to find his purpose. He scoffed at that remark, hating how pretentious it sounded even in his head. 'Finding a purpose', a lot of people ended up going their whole life without finding one- why would he be the lucky asshole who succeeded?

Dave sluggishly sat up, bare feet scooting over the icy hardwood flooring. He sincerely hated the fact his Bro opted out of carpet- And yeah he understood that they had originally lived in Texas where a nice cold floor would have been welcomed 80% of the year- But now they lived in upstate Washington where rain and snow were common, even in summer. Carpet would have been nice.

Deciding against a morning shower he tugged on a clean set of work clothes and attempted to fix his hair, tossing on his shades to match, looking like the most prissy privileged kid ever- and he loved it. He thought it was absolutely hilarious how neatly put together he looked when he was actually a huge slob. Quickly he headed out making his way down a block to the shop, not wanting to be late for the first shift that started at 8. Yeah okay, it wasn't even seven yet- but come on, it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

As he leisurely approached the store, his eyes caught a brief glimpse of a lump off to the side of the building. It was common to have homeless people in the alley, but usually they were the older men who had those long scraggly grey beards- this one was.. a kid? Or at least he looked about his age. He stopped, trying not to stare too much, but his long black locks caught his attention. Dave angled himself to try and get a better view of his face, wanting to get more of an idea of what this guy actually looked like. His long lashes fell over his dirt stained cheeks, and his teeth- well, he obviously never had braces- but it was a very cute little toothy overbite.

Dave didn't know why- but he felt the urge to do something. Maybe it was that whole 'looking for a purpose' thing buzzing in the back of his mind again or maybe he was attracted to the downtrodden stranger- Hey, girls fell for guys that looked like they were homeless all the time- So what if he got a little crush on one that actually was?

He jumped to it and jogged inside, doing his morning routine of getting the place ready, greeting the people who shared his shift one by one until 8am came around, and the doors were officially opened.

Dave went to the back and snuck a bottle of water, making a sandwich that, he had to say, looked pretty damn good considering he didn't eat breakfast that morning. He tugged the right amount of money out of his pocket before putting it into the cash register and waving to the pretty blonde off in the corner who was organizing their small collection of books the coffee shop had.

"Be back in a couple of minutes Rose, don't ask why, just keep doing your book thing. "

He trotted outside hoping that kid was there, and to his happy surprise, he was.  
The boy had just woken up it seemed as he sat slouched against the building, arms stretched overhead. Dave approached slowly, not wanting to scare the kid off before he could give him the meal he made. It was like approaching an animal- which, yeah sounded fucked up, but it was. You never knew how people would react when someone was coming at them.  
Dave got down to his level, kneeling in front of him and holding out the offering. "Hey uh.. You were asleep so I couldn't ask you what you like but, is this okay?"

Instantly at the sound of his voice, the boy jumped, pressing himself against the wall to make him seem smaller- fearing the stranger who out of no where decided to do something kind.  
But.. It slowly changed. As Dave sat in front of him, and the boy came to the realization that he wasn't some creep , his features softened to how they had been when the boy was resting- he even spouted a small smile as he muttered, "Thanks.." under his breath and took the food. "I-I can pay you for this- I have a few dollars-" The boy set the food off to the side as he started digging in the pocket of his pants.

Dave could feel his cheeks heat up just from seeing the other smile- It made his entirety feel warm.. And it was nice. He reached out grabbing the kids hand to stop him from pulling out the money. "Keep it. I already took care of it. Don't worry okay? You can save that for later. I'm Dave by the way-"

His smile only grew over the continued affection Dave was showing him, and he gave a nod relaxing back once again as he contently replied, "I'm John.."

Dave gave John's shoulder a little pat before standing up and holding out a hand as an offer to help him up. "You look cold, how about we get you inside?"

John simply nodded, hesitating only slightly. "Thank you.. Dave.." He quickly wrapped up the food he was given, and stuffed it into his bag along with the free water bottle to save for later, before reluctantly giving Dave his hand.

Dave took notice. The kid was probably starving, but he probably knew he'd need that food in the future. Smart kid, not wasting anything.

He smiled and tugged John up with just enough force that John let out a 'damn..' probably not expecting to be yanked up so harshly. 

"Aha sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength." he weighed a lot less than he thought, he'd have to be careful not to break him. "Alright, let's go."


	2. Need Some Ice For That Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which John and Dave are little shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's really late, lot's of trips, lot's of anime. But I am back. This one is really short in comparison to the first chapter, my apologies. bruh

DAVE STRIDER  
\---------------  
It was unbelievable. Rose was actually glaring at the kid who was politely minding his own business, sitting by the window. Another good deed gone unnoticed because people are too focused on the fact the guy could really use a shower or 2.. Or 10 actually. Okay, he could see their point, but obviously it wasn't John's fault. Not many people chose to be homeless, and those that did were at least a little better at it. The kid barely had any money, was practically starving, and honestly just looked like shit. And unlike everyone else, he had done something for the kid. 

Dave's smile became a bit more lax as he watched John and paid less attention to the blonde who nagged off his ear (and only left because a customer had a few complaints about the double low fat caramel frap he had ordered. Really? Maybe next time order a coffee, or go to Starbucks because hell, everyone here would mess up your special frap a good 9 times out of 10). 

But back to the boy. His fingers were wrapped softly over the ceramic mug that rested on the table, his bright eyes focused down at the dark liquid that stared back at him. You could tell just by his solemn features that he had been through too much- It was always the good kids that got the shit end of the stick.  
Dave knew he should get back to work- But also knew one day of doing nothing wouldn't kill him or anyone here. His curiosity was something he was never really able to control. 

Slowly, he shifted from behind the counter, setting his apron on the hook and waving with a smug smirk at Rose before plopping in the seat directly in front of the boy, earning a barely audible gasp from John. 

"Hey- Uh, sorry, I forget you're hella jumpy. I just wanted to check in, see if our coffee is satisfactory and what not." 

"It's a little too hot.." 

Dave snorted, and raised an eyebrow as he stared at the kid. Yeah he asked, but he didn't actually expect a criticism. "Well, your true colors shining through."  
That's when his eyes caught it. His hand automatically reached out when he saw the boys lip quiver, the soft pink highlighted lightly by a ring of red- probably from trying to sip the coffee without any regard for the heat. 

"Shit, John.." Softly, he thumbed over the tender area earning a whimper before the other yanked back just out of his grasp, leaving Dave to slouch back, sighing like a disappointed father. "You can feel the cup right? You should have known it would be too hot to drink. Do you need some water?"

Only a nod in turn. Groaning and making a bigger deal out of it than necessary, Dave briefly left, coming back with a clear plastic cup full of water that John managed to down within seconds. "You don't need to be shy, if you need something just ask. What am I gonna do, kick ya out?"

The phrase was met by another nod, and Dave froze. He didn't even take that into consideration. Maybe he was as stupid as Rose made him feel. The kid had no home, had no where warm to go, and here he was, invited in by some stranger- Of course he wouldn't ask for anything. He wouldn't want to be a bigger problem than necessary.

Dave felt his eye twitch, almost disgusted by how sweet John was, and how selfish he felt in return. "By law I can't kick ya out of here so don't worry. You got somewhere to go tonight?"

He shook his head.

"How about.. You come to my place? My Bro wouldn't mind." Lie. "You can take an actual shower, borrow clothes, sleep in a real bed. Whaddaya say?" Yeah it was a bit much to do all that for someone you didn't know, but hey, worst case scenario, John stole some things from their place- Or killed them in their sleep. But.. Well, that didn't seem possible. But then again, no one really ever expects to be murdered- If they did they'd avoid it. 

"No." 

Dave stared at John in shock, "N-No? You heard me didn't you? Free place to stay.. Free clothes? I'd even be willing to share some of my food with you, just don't get too cocky and eat it all-"

"No, thank you. When I beg for money.. It's hours of standing and asking and getting spit on and shoved. I work for that money. I don't just walk somewhere and hey, look, there it is, money just for me. I don't like taking handouts. My father worked hard, so I'll work hard." John finally looked up meeting Dave's glance as he stood, digging in his pocket once again and dropping the five dollars he had onto the table. 

Though his body hesitated, John carefully wrapped his arms around Dave to give him a gentle hug, "Thank you.. For keeping me company." He fell back, a sincere smile etched across his face, his goofy-cute smile.. It was too much, Dave had no idea what to do as he watched John walk out the front door.

JOHN EGBERT  
\----------------  
His breath was highlighted by the cold air that surrounded him once again. In comparison to the cafe, the world outside was freezing- That was probably thanks to all the cold people around. John sighed as he walked the sidewalk. Or maybe the outside world seemed so cold now because someone had actually showed him some warmth? That was stupid. That was definitely the cheesiest thing he had ever thought, it was movie worthy, but ridiculous.

His eyes shifted over the cracks in the cement, tracing them and imagining up different scenarios in his head of where the cracks may have come from, if anyone had tried to fix them before, if Dave had walked here and thought the same thing, if Dave would be walking with him right now if he hadn't turned down the offer.  
Why did he turn it down? Yeah it was a handout. But look what being a working man got him. He was broke again, and- 

And had nothing.

John groaned in disbelief as he turned back to look down the street. He was distracted, and because of that, he left his bag of belongings on the side of the restaurant- And it was probably too late. That blonde that was glaring at him probably threw it all away by now. This is why he turned him down.

Nothing good came from people trying to do good things, here he was, on his own, left to start from scratch because he decided to let Dave give him a meal and some hot coffee OF WHICH ended up burning him and creating some awkward tension. 

Slowly he plopped himself in front of the random store he had stopped by and rested his forehead against his legs, his hand propped up and prodding at the redness Dave had taken notice of. He froze and rested his head back against the building, scolding himself silently. What was with all this?

Dave. Dave. Dave. What if Dave. Where is Dave. Why did Dave. 

How come Dave was now preoccupying his thoughts? He had turned down his offer, and would probably never see the guy again-

John jumped when he felt a small nudge against his leg, shifting his line of sight over ever so slightly, feeling himself unintentionally glare at the familiar face. Of course it was Dave. Of course.

"I go home this way. You don't have your blanket or anything?"

John shook his head and pouted, knowing Dave knew the situation exactly.

"Offer's still up. And y'know, you don't have to think of it as a handout. We can always try to get you a real job and-"

"Why are you so hellbent on helping me? What do you get out of this? How do I know you're not going to take me to your place and have your way with me? What if you abduct me and you sell me into prostitution? Huh?"

Dave knew John was serious, but couldn't help but laugh. "Dude. How many times have you seen Taken? I'm not going to do anything like that. I had you alone this morning. Don't you think if that was my plan I would have done it? I just, want to help y'know?"

John kept quiet thinking about it, and nodded, realizing how illogical he sounded.

"Anyways. I was worried earlier when I first offered that you'd be the one screwing me over so y'know. I think we just have to take a chance."

"...Is it really okay if I borrow some clothes?"

Dave smiled and held his hands out to John to help him up as he had once before, "Of course. A shower, new clothes, food, a bed, everything I promised."


	3. Pretty Please with Ice Cream and Feels on Top?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave welcomes John into his home, and regrets it after John starts complaining about his aesthetics. Surprise guest start Shrek? Probably not. This one gets real touchy-feely in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look what I did! It's only been two entire months. I'm so sorry.

Holding hands with Dave seemed to become the norm. They held hands when he helped him off the ground, they held hands when they walked into the shop, they held hands all the way to Dave's place, and now here Dave was awkwardly scavenging around in his pockets for a key, refusing to let go of his hand.

"Dave if you just-"

"No man, I got this."

"But, Dave, if you could just-"

"I'll find the key, just wait a second okay? Holy shit, you nag more than my brother. Maybe I made a mistake."

"Dave let go of my hand or so help me-"

"Fine, fuck. That better?" John rolled his eyes as he knelt down and picked up the keys that had fallen minutes before. Dave stared in embarrassment that he tried way too hard to cover up, making John smile. Being around Dave would be interesting, but a plus already was that Dave made him feel like a genius in comparison. Kind of gave him a little hope.

Immediately Dave took the keys and opened up the door, giving John a little shove from behind. "Welcome home."

John took a few steps in, instantly stopping and looking around at the mountains upon mountains of bullshit spread across every surface. He shook his head in disbelief. His old room was messy of course, but never, EVER was the entire house an absolute shitstorm like this. His father would never have allowed it.

"It smells funny."

"Can't you at least try to bullshit, John? Make me feel a little better about myself? 'Oh Dave! It's like a mysterious wonderland! It's so cool, just like you!' Something like that?"

"Oh Dave! It's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me you live in Shrek's swamp?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'll be less straightforward when you learn some modesty."

"Fair enough. Hungry? Want that shower? How are we gonna do things?"

Dave shut the door, tossing the keys onto what seemed to be some sort of table covered in cheap stickers him and his brother collected from quarter machines.  
"Could I shower? Knowing I smell worse that your apartment kinda makes me uncomfortable."

"Alright, I get it, we need to clean." Dave shook his head, unable to comprehend the level of cockiness this kid was somehow displaying. He let him into his home, he fed him (kinda, John did leave the sandwich in his bag) but he bought him hot chocolate and gave him water. He was like, his savior or something. Turning nothing into life. Okay, that was a bit far but, he didn't expect to listen to endless criticism from a homeless kid about the aesthetics of his home.

"I'll bring you some clothes. The shower is up the stairs, and off to your right. The second door on the far wall. Got it?"

John nodded slowly, running over the instructions repeatedly in his head to make sure he didn't get lost as he took his time going up the stairs.

"Be careful, Bro leaves a lot of his clothes and shit on the stairs,"

"Noticed- Don't intend to fall on my butt any time soon-"

"Why can't you just fucking say thank you?"

"You informed me of something I already knew, why would I thank you for that?"

Dave groaned, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Just go start your damn shower."

John continued on until he was out of sight, going into the bathroom, and, stopping in shock. Things were neatly stacked, the medicine.. Shelf? It wasn't really a cabinet- It was off to the side of the mirror- It was probably a cabinet at some point- But anyways, everything was neatly placed on it. Out of any room in the entire place, John was thankful they took care of the bathroom. So thankful he could almost cry, because a shower in grime didn't really do a damn thing.

He turned the faucet and stripped down, his tattered clothes thrown off to the side as he stepped in one foot in at a time.

The sound of relief was audible to Dave who stood just outside the door with clothes, an unused tooth brush/tube of toothpaste he had gotten from all his visits to the dentist, a comb, and deodorant. Everything necessary to make sure the kid looked, and smelled decent.

John couldn't help but close his eyes as the water swept over his body. All the dirt washed away with his worries, and the fresh smell of body wash drove him insane. He had forgotten how nice this was. Showering was amazing- who knew that something so simple could be so absolutely wonderful?

Tears mixed with the water than ran down his face- he tried to keep his whimpering down to a minimum, knowing Dave would probably take the chance to make fun of him if he heard- But, he couldn't keep it in.

Why did Dave decide to do this for him? It couldn't just be out of the goodness of his heart. No one cared enough- No one ever went out of their way to do something this nice just for him. The only person who had ever tried this hard just for John, was his father- And obviously, it wasn't to the same extent. But, it was a lot. It took more than a good person to welcome a stranger into their home

John paused and looked at Dave who had welcomed himself into the bathroom. Dave placed his things down on the counter, and stared at John. "You, uh, alright..?"

"I'm naked. And you're in here with me. Do you think I'm alright?" John turned away uncomfortably, doing the best possible job he could to keep himself covered up. He was pissed that Dave invited himself in, but it was his house so it wasn't like he understood how things worked yet. Maybe this was normal? Walking in on your brother was probably just a normal day to day thing. It was still weird. And considering he wasn't all too comfortable with how he looked, this was very unnecessary.

Dave took a few seconds, trying to wipe the blush from his face- It wasn't like he saw anything, he kept his eyes locked on John's face, but just knowing there was a stranger naked in his shower was enough to get his unnerving teenage imagination going. It was dulled down though by the fact the kid was obviously crying.

Without a second thought, or any thought about what happened next at all, his arms wrapped tightly around John, embracing him, holding him as if he were afraid the kid would waste away right in front of him. The kid acted confident, a lot like he did, but it was obvious his facade had faltered while he was alone.

"D-Dave, what the shit are you doing?.."

"Shut up okay. You're okay. You hear me?"

"Dave.."

"You're fucking okay now. I won't ever leave you alone."

"I-.." John was speechless. What was he supposed to say? How do you respond to that? But before he knew it, the same tears fell even harder than before, and his hands clung to Dave's clothes as he bawled. And bawled. Until the water turned cold, and his hands turned white from gripping the fabric too tightly.

Dave pulled back when he thought it was okay too, giving John a little smile and a pat on his back before leaving. John, stood quietly for a second, but hummed to himself. Maybe Dave was the kind of person to do something just out of the goodness of his heart. He had given him no reason to think otherwise.

John slipped into the clothes Dave had given him, briefs, jeans, and a T-Shirt- Then brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and looked himself over for the first time in a long while. He knew he was thin, but his reflection was almost more than he could handle. He could see his cheek bones perfectly, and his arms were toothpicks under the size of the shirt. The clothes were obviously ones Dave had grown out of, but still they hung on him loosely. The pants stayed up on their own, but barely. He sighed as he shifted and pulled them up repeatedly, trying not to let them slide down around his ankles. A belt would probably have been nice.

The thing that stood out most to him still, was the fact he could see his skin. It had been so long since he last showered that dirt was all he remembered. He was still slightly tanned from all the time outside, but it was clean, and nice, and soft and not broken up by streaks of miscellaneous nature.  
He could almost cry again. But, he wouldn't. Not right now. Once in a day was good enough.

Confidently, John strode down the hall, following the sound of movement to what was probably the kitchen? Who knew. There was a microwave and a sink stacked with dishes. Not surprised at all.

"Aye, look at you. Looks like you're taking class photos. Aren't you a handsome little shit."

"..Thanks."

".. What?" Dave stared at him, hearing the timer on the microwave go off, but refusing to flinch.

"Your foods done-"

"No no.. Repeat that."

"Repeat what?"

"What you just said to me."

"Your foods-"

"No dipshit, holy fuck. Before that."

"..Thanks?"

"You actually know how to say thank you?! Oh man, I feel like a proud parent who just potty trained his kid. Holy shit. Do it again."

John sent him a glare, "No!"

"Please? I even went out of my way to make you something while you showered."

"Don't you mean while I dried off because some pervert barged in and decided to touch my naked body?"

"Wow, okay, not what happened."

"Says who? I don't remember inviting you in, or asking for a hug?"

"Bro, not cool. I just- You were upset so I.."

John took a few steps forward, and Dave braced himself for whatever attack John had prepared for him. A slap across the face? A knee to the nuts? Dave shut his eyes, prepared to get the full brunt of the attack. It was probably something he deserved anyways- What he did was kind of creepy.

John straightened up his back, and leaned forward, lips pressing softly against Dave's cheek, leaving Dave's mouth open wide, and his face a red that was even brighter than his shirt. "Thank you for everything Dave."

"I, um, yeah.. Of.. Course."

"That's my payback for you being a creep. Don't think I didn't notice you hesitate when you saw me naked. You like me don't you?"

"What- fuck no, I just- Um,"

"I can't wait to use this to my advantage."

"Yeah okay, I don't like you, and if I did, I definitely wouldn't admit to it now that you have malicious intent to use my feelings."  
"I'm just teasing you. But, I did mean it. Thanks. So, what's for dinner?"

Dave sighed, hating himself. That cute smile. He did like him. He didn't know him, but the more time he spent with him, the more he could feel it. Which was stupid because so little time had passed. If his feelings kept growing- that was a horrifying thought.

"Chicken nuggets and mac n cheese."

"The dinosaur nuggets?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. Immature."

"No! Those are my favorite!"

_John. Stop it. Don't make me fall in love with you._


End file.
